Kenzie Mackenzie's Big Hero 6 Fanfiction Story
by KSmilesQT
Summary: A Big Hero 6 Fanfiction
1. The Fires of Love

**The Fires of Love**

 **(A Big Hero 6 Fanfiction)**

Kenzie: All was quiet in San Fransokyo. All quiet, that is…

Except for the towering inferno engulfing the library of fairytales. Luckily, Big Hero 6 was ready to save the day! There was Chop Chop.

Chorus: Chop Chop

Speed Queen.

Chorus: Speed Queen

Flame Jumper.

Chorus: Flame Jumper

Tall Girl.

Chorus: Tall Girl

The Red Panda.

Chorus: Red Panda

…and of course their fearest leader:

CAPTAIN CUTIE!!!

Chorus: Captain Cutie

Captain Cutie: "My beautiful girlfriend is in there. We have to save her. Come on!"

Kenzie: As Captain Cutie let his team inside, he felt not the burning of the flames, but the burning of his desire to save his one true love.

Chop Chop: "(gasps) Too hot!"

Speed Queen: "I see another way. I'll skate up that wall. Speed Queen Veloci-shot!"

It was almost the end for Big Hero 6.

Captain Cutie: "We can't give up now."

Flame Jumper: "What do we do, people?"

Tall Girl: "Feeling thirsty, Chop Chop?"

Chop Chop: "Hear you loud and clear, Tall Girl. Time to make chop chop!"

Chorus: Chop Chop

Flame Jumper: "Things are about to get muy caliente."

Chorus: Flame Jumper

Flame Jumper: "Ice ball, Tall Girl."

Tall Girl: "You can't teach tall."

Chorus: Tall Girl

Big Hero 6: "(cheer)"

Captain Cutie: "It's the door to my beautiful girlfriend's fairytale reading office!"

Chorus: Kenzie

Red Panda: "Stand back. It's time for Overdrive Mode."

(enchanted music playing)

Inside her fairytale reading office was Captain Cutie's one true love.

Chorus: Kenzie

(enchanted music playing)


	2. Momakase Escaped

Momakase Escaped

(A Big Hero 6 Fanfiction)

Kenzie: When last we saw our heroes, they had just pulled Captain Cutie's beautiful girlfriend from a raging inferno from the library of fairytales that was on fire.

Captain Cutie: "You're safe now, Kenzie Edmonds."

Kenzie: "Thank you, Captain Cutie. Thank you and your team."

Captain Cutie: "No problem, Kenzie. Whenever you need help, just call Big Hero 6."

Kenzie: "Okay, Captain Cutie."

Kenzie: Captain Cutie and his team took Kenzie home safely and then Captain Cutie waved his hand to say goodbye and Kenzie waved her hand to say goodbye, too. And Captain Cutie said to his team that he will see Kenzie Edmonds again. But the breaking news said that Momakase has escaped from prison and she broke into Kenzie's house and kidnapped her and Momakase send Big Hero 6 a video message that she has Captain Cutie's girlfriend.

Captain Cutie: "Kenzie Edmonds is in danger. Come on, we have to save her."

Kenzie: Captain Cutie and his team went to the building where Momakase is at with Captain Cutie's girlfriend all tied up in a chair.

Captain Cutie: "Split up, team. The first one who gets to Kenzie, meet outside and don't let Momakase get away!"

Big Hero 6: "To the power of six!!"

Kenzie: Big Hero 6 splitted up into two groups, Speed Queen and Tall Girl, Chop Chop and Flame Jumper, and Captain Cutie and Red Panda. And they planned that two of them can stop Momakase who broke out of prison.

Captain Cutie: "Red Panda, can you find Kenzie in this place?"

(electric whirring)

Red Panda: "Kenzie is in the room of security cameras watching her."

Captain Cutie: "Well, we have to turn off all the security cameras that is watching her!"

Tall Girl: "Speed Queen, I found Momakase!!"

Speed Queen: "Come on, Tall Girl. Let's stop Momakase!!"


	3. Overdrive Mode Red Panda

**Overdrive Mode Red Panda**

 **(A Big Hero 6 Fanfiction)**

Momakase: "Humph! Superheroes."

Speed Queen: "You're not getting away, Momakase!"

Tall Girl: "Speed Queen, I think I know a way to stop Momakase. (grunts)"

Speed Queen: "There's no way to escape."

Momakase: "That's what I was going to say to you."

Tall Girl and Speed Queen: "(screaming)"

Chop Chop: "Flame Jumper, I'm gonna chop chop this wall so we can get to Kenzie."

Flame Jumper: "Can you make it faster? 'Cause Momakase already got Tall Girl and Speed Queen."

Momakase: "Hello boys."

Flame Jumper: "(screams)"

Captain Cutie: "We have to find the control of the security cameras."

Red Panda: "Captain Cutie, there is no sign of the others."

Kenzie: So Captain Cutie finally found the power of the security cameras that is watching his beautiful girlfriend.

Captain Cutie: "Kenzie!"

Kenzie: "(muffled screaming) Careful, it's a..."

Momakase: "Trap."

Captain Cutie: "(gasps)"

Momakase: " Welcome, Captain Cutie. What a good boyfriend you are."

Captain Cutie: "You won't get away with this."

Momakase: "Oh, I already have. Not bad. I thought of everything."

Captain Cutie: "You mean Obake thought of everything."

Tall Girl: "This is not good."

Speed Queen: "Yep, it's really not good at all."

Kenzie: "Well, you guys know another way to get out, right?"

Captain Cutie: "Actually, I do. Red Panda, it's time for Overdrive Mode!"

Red Panda: "My body is changing. Overdrive Mode engaged."

Kenzie: "Overdrive Mode?"

Captain Cutie: "Yes Kenzie, Overdrive Mode means new changes for a robot."

Red Panda: "Stand back. I got this!"

Captain Cutie: "It worked! Can you fly us out, Red Panda?"

Red Panda: "(slurring) I did the big thing. And I'm getting dizzy."

Captain Cutie: "That's a no. Chop Chop, grab Red Panda."

Red Panda: "Hey, Chop Chop."

Captain Cutie: "Kenzie...Follow me."

Kenzie: "Okay!"

Flame Jumper: "Goodbye, Akuma Island!"

Chop Chop: "There's a fence that is blocking our way to escape! I got this! Time to make chop chop!"

Kenzie: "Should we swim?"

Captain Cutie: "Not enough time."

Tall Girl: "Ready, Flame Jumper?"

Flame Jumper: "Ready, Tall Girl!"

Tall Girl: "Go!"

Flame Jumper: "Things are about to get muy caliente!"

Tall Girl: "Can't teach tall!"

(ice crackling)

Captain Cutie: "Go! Go!"

(all screaming)

Captain Cutie: "We made it!"

Kenzie: "Captain Cutie, thank you for saving my life again."

Captain Cutie: "No problem, Kenzie. Good job, team! Oh yeah, I gotta go to fix Red Panda."

Tall Girl: "Wow, I can't believe we did this teamwork thing together!"

Speed Queen: "Yep, teamwork works for everything."

Captain Cutie: "There. All fixed for Red Panda."

Kenzie: "Hey, um, Captain Cutie, I was going to tell you something about that Overdrive Mode thing and I thought that was a great idea of your ideas."

Captain Cutie: "Thanks for the kind comment, Kenzie. And I thought that you did let us know that Momakase was on the loose so I wanted to thank you for that."

Kenzie: "(squeals, giggles) This is the best day ever! (laughs)"


	4. Captain Cutie & Kenzie Marriage

**Captain Cutie and Kenzie Marriage**

 **(A Big Hero 6 Fanfiction)**

Kenzie: And so our heroes saved the day.

Chorus: Kenzie

Big Hero 6: "Yay, Kenzie!"

Red Panda: "Yay, Kenzie."

Captain Cutie: "We'll be honored if you become the seventh member of Big Hero 6."

Kenzie: "(gasps) Big Hero 7? I'm in."

Captain Cutie: "And I have one more question. Kenzie, will you marry me?"

(enchanted music playing)

Kenzie: "(gasps) Yes! Yes I will!"

Tall Girl: "Awww, this is so cute between Captain Cutie and Kenzie!"

Speed Queen: "Yes, it is."

Chop Chop: "This must be the best day of Kenzie's life."

Flame Jumper: "Kenz-utie!"

Chop Chop: "What?"

Flame Jumper: "It's a love shipping name."

Kenzie: Captain Cutie and his beautiful girlfriend shared a true love hug together and that is the ending of Big Hero 6 Fanfiction about Captain Cutie's beautiful girlfriend.


End file.
